


city boy

by toziersmoon



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Gay, IT - Freeform, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Reddie, Stenbrough, The Losers Club, all characters are 18+, miverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toziersmoon/pseuds/toziersmoon
Summary: richie is living in a small apartment in a city by himself as his parents disowned him for being gay.eddie and good ol sonya move to an apartment across the hall from a pretty boy that plays his music too loud.





	city boy

**Author's Note:**

> pls standby i'm not very talented. my twitter is @theioversclub xo
> 
> also chapters will be short whoops

We're finally done unpacking the boxes from the car. Mum's taking them up to the apartment because she doesn't want me to carry anything heavy and hurt myself. I can already tell this place is going to be better than it was back in Derry. Where  _she_ lived.

its later in the day and me and mum are finally done moving in. Mums making food so i decide to go sort out my room. sigh. Looking at all my things scrambled across the room, this is going to take a while. About an hour of making no progress later a soft, calm noise can be heard from the apartment next door. Its nice and it plays out through the night as i eventually drift off to sleep.


End file.
